


Kiss Him When I Should Have

by violetchachkii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: Otabek takes Yuri back to their hotel after their night was interrupted by their fellow skaters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during episode 10 after they all leave the restaurant where Otabek and Yuri had been having tea. This is my first YOI fic so please be nice since it might be OOC. 
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated.

**~~~~**~~~~Yuri was glad to leave the small restaurant when they did. He was still angry about how his night with Otabek had been so rudely interrupted by their competition. They weren’t supposed to all hang out like that, all buddy-buddy. They were rivals and the Pre-Finals were still coming up. It was why they were in Barcelona in the first place. The only other skater he was interested in talking to was Otabek. The others could all disappear for all he cared. It would bring him closer to the gold after all.

Not only did everyone have to ruin his night, they also had to bring up the banquet that he had almost completely forgotten. The pictures were humiliating and he didn’t want anyone to see them. Especially not his new friend who Victor was persistent on showing every single embarrassing angle to. It took all of Yuri’s strength not to slap Victor’s phone out of his hand when he started pulling up the shots. Yuri’s dancing that night was not his most attractive after all.

He almost stopped walking when he thought about that. Why did he care so much if Otabek saw him in an unattractive picture? The other skater didn’t seem at all fazed by it so why had Yuri blushed so hard and mumbled something about it being stupid the moment Otabek saw them? He chalked it up to him not wanting to make a fool out of himself in front of his new friend. He hadn’t had a friend like Otabek before and he wanted to make a good impression. Seeing him sloppy and drunk like that would certainly create an image of himself in the back of the older boy’s mind. It would be difficult to remove that image.

Their group started to disperse the further they got from the restaurant, everyone going with their respective friend. Yuri’s eyes lingered on Yuuri and Victor as they left together. Their engagement also had its way of tainting a night that was supposed to be fun. The younger skater wanted to vomit the second they confirmed it. How had Victor let himself go soft like that? It wasn’t the Victor he knew. The one he looked up to for years. And with that pig? Seeing his former idol stoop so low was something Yuri couldn’t stomach.

“That was interesting,” Otabek said, looking down at Yuri.

The blond almost missed it, being so enveloped in his own thoughts. He realized that he was still walking with Otabek towards his bike and hadn’t left in the direction of his hotel. The Kazakh boy didn’t stop him so maybe he’d be willing to give Yuri a ride back. He didn’t appear to want him to leave so Yuri would just keep following.

“They’re so annoying,” Yuri grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. As a pout appeared on his lips, he heard Otabek chuckle quietly.

“They weren’t that bad,” Otabek said, though his voice was betraying him. He didn’t look annoyed like Yuri, but more exhausted. Being around so many people who were as excitable as their fellow skaters could tire even the strongest willed person.

They reached Otabek’s bike which was parked not far from the restaurant. Yuri stopped short of it, digging his nails into the palms of his hands inside his pockets. He was prepared to walk home while Otabek drove off. He knew he couldn’t expect anything from him. Yuri had learned to keep his expectations low around other people. It was a skill he’d practiced since he was young. And after the way Victor had betrayed his trust, closing off was the only thing Yuri could do. Even if he and Otabek were officially friends, he still didn’t trust him completely.

“Are you kidding me? They are all the worst people,” Yuri insisted. Otabek laughed again, this time fuller and less dark.

The older skater grabbed one of the helmets that hung off the handle of the bike. He handed it to Yuri, who looked down at it with a surprised expression. Otabek was offering him a ride back to the hotel. He wouldn’t have to walk all the way there after all. He took the helmet in his delicate hands, eyeing and toying with the straps.

“You put it on your head,” Otabek teased, placing his own helmet on his own head. Yuri glared, lifting it onto his head and strapping it under his chin.

Otabek grabbed his sunglasses from where they were tucked inside his pocket. It was dark outside and Yuri didn’t know why he was wearing them so late. Maybe to keep stuff out of his eyes? Yuri had no idea. There was something about him with the glasses on that made Yuri’s knees weak. The younger skater wasn’t above admitting that his companion was attractive.

The older male straddled the bike, gripping the handles tight in his hands. He looked at Yuri with expectant eyes. Yuri licked his lips and joined him on the bike. He placed his hands on the seat in front of him. He waited for Otabek to start the bike, but instead felt his gloved hands gripping his arms. He raised them up and wrapped them around his waist. Yuri froze behind him, but didn’t move them. Instead he linked his own hands together around him.

The bike revved to life, the sound making Yuri tighten his arms around Otabek. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything and simply kicked the kickstand up. They took off towards Yuri’s hotel. He realized quickly that Otabek knew the directions. He was probably staying there too. Maybe this wasn’t because he wanted to take Yuri. Maybe it was out of convenience. Yuri knew it was too good to be true.

As they sped passed the lights and sights of Barcelona, Yuri’s head slowly drifted down against Otabek’s back. His body and the leather of his jacket was warm against Yuri’s cheek. It was still warm outside, warmer than his home, but as the night creeped up the wind was starting to get a chill. Being on the bike made it whip against his face. Thankfully, Otabek’s body blocked most of the harshest breezes.

They reached the hotel faster than Yuri wanted them to. He wanted to keep riding with Otabek, feeling the stark contrast of his body heat and the chilled air. He also didn’t want his night with the other skater to end. He’d had more fun with Otabek (before the other’s showed up) than he’d had in a while. He was so serious and focused on winning, he hadn’t allowed himself to have fun since he was set to have his senior debut. It was only hours before he would have to go back to being serious Yuri again. No nonsense and all focused on winning.

Otabek parked the bike and put the kickstand back up. It took Yuri a moment to realize he could remove his arms from around the other’s waist. He did so, concealing his disappointment as best as he could. He got off the bike and Otabek joined him soon after. They hung the helmets from the bike and then retreated into the hotel. They walked side by side, their elbows knocking together every few steps.

“Where’s your room?” Otabek asked as they reached the elevator. They waited for the door to come out. Yuri kept his hands firmly tucked in his pockets and shrugged.

“Third floor,” he answered, his voice meek and shy. Was Otabek really planning on walking him to his room? With anyone else Yuri would insist that he could get there his damn self. But being with Otabek made him willing to shut his mouth, something he wasn’t very good at.

They entered the elevator, Otabek holding his arm against the door and gesturing for Yuri to step inside first. A blush heated the teenager’s face, his skin a light shade of pink. He looked away from him as the other stepped inside. He didn’t want to let Otabek see how embarrassed and flattered by the action.

Otabek pressed the three button and stood right beside Yuri until their elbows were touching again. He looked down at him and smiled. Their eyes met and this time and Yuri couldn’t conceal his blush. His eyes turned down to his feet. He heard the telltale rumble of his laugh in his friend’s chest.

The ride was shorter than Yuri wanted. Being together in a concealed space with him allowed him to smell the scent of worn leather and the faint remnants of Otabek’s cologne. If not for the obvious embarrassment it would cause, Yuri would ask him what it was. He wanted to smell that every day for the rest of eternity. He imagined what it would smell like to be enveloped in the scent of it. His skin darkened even more at that thought.

They reached the third floor and walked down the hall towards Yuri’s room. When they arrived at the door, Yuri leaned his back against it. Otabek pressed his palm against the wood right beside the smaller male’s head. There was a beat of silence between them, but it was comfortable. They didn’t need to be talking for things to be comfortable between them. Companionable silence was enough for both of them.

“I guess this is goodnight,” Otabek whispered, his dark eyes meeting Yuri’s light ones. Yuri bit his lip and nodded. His throat felt dry and he was afraid he might be unable to speak.

“Yeah, goodnight,” Yuri whispered back, reaching his hand forward and gripping the lapel of Otabek’s leather jacket. He didn’t know why he did it, but the Kazakh’s eyes drifted down to it. He released a light chuckle and looked back up.

“Good luck tomorrow,” he said and Yuri nodded again. He didn’t know if he could say it back. They were friends, but he was never good at offering something like that to someone else. Especially not his competition. Otabek removed his hand and pushed it into his pocket. He shot Yuri a wink before turning and walking away.

Yuri watched him walk and felt a tugging in his stomach to _do something_. He allowed his thoughts to stop and ran down the hallway. He tackled Otabek into a hug. If he was any bigger he would have knocked him over. Otabek didn’t look tense or surprised by the hug.

“Good luck!” Yuri said despite himself. Otabek laughed and hugged him back lightly.

“Goodnight,” he said again, releasing him. Yuri grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Otabek retreated backwards, only letting go of his hand when they were too far to be holding anymore. He finally reached the elevator and disappeared inside it. Yuri smiled softly and walked back to his own room.

When he opened the door and stood inside, he paused. A smile crept onto his lips. He hadn’t smiled so bright in such a long time. He grinned until his cheeks hurt and slid down the door. His stomach burn and his chest ached. It had been so long since he’d felt that way. Maybe even forever.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, feeling the wind-chapped skin. He could almost feel what Otabek’s would be like on top of them.   


End file.
